


He Already Has A Partner

by ThomasSangsterAddict



Series: Newtmas at Night [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: "Hands off my Newtie!", As in Minho tries to get Newt to date him, Attempted Minewt, Falling In Love, M/M, Newt is the best friend, Newt's POV, Oneshot, So much angst in such a short package, Thomas is a slut, Thomas is like "Bitch no"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasSangsterAddict/pseuds/ThomasSangsterAddict
Summary: Thomas is a slut. Newt is his best friend. Newt has the feels for Thomas, but doesn't think he feels the same. Minho gets involved, and Thomas isn't very happy. I promise this is not a threesome in any way. This is very completely Newtmas.





	He Already Has A Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing something like this. You all need a little newtmas in your lives.

Some people tell me that Thomas Green is bad news. Some tell me that letting him into my life will only lead me to do dumb things, and end with me getting hurt. I don't care what anyone says. Thomas Green is my best friend, and I love him. He has a reputation, being the school's doorknob. Everyone gets a turn with Thomas. Everyone gets a turn with him except me.

Thomas sleeps with everyone at school. Whether it be girls or guys, he'll do them as long as he can gets some fun out of it. I'll always be there for him. It doesn't matter to me that he doesn't like me the way I want him to like me. What matters is that he is my best friend, and I'll do anything for him. Everyone tells me that I should turn my back on him. Even my closest friends tell me I shouldn't like him. I shouldn't even want to be friends with him. Well, they're wrong. I am always going to be friends with him, and I am always going to be the one that's there for him.

Even now, Thomas and I walk through the school halls together. Thomas is talking about this amazing girl he knocked up yesterday, and I nod my head, pretending that it doesn't bother me. It does bother me, but I won't tell him that. I can't tell him that I like him either because then I'd lose the bit of Thomas that I actually have. The Thomas that cares about me, and wants to be my friend. I can't lose him. I don't know what I'd do with myself.

"She was so tight too." Thomas says, nudging me with his shoulder. "She writhed under me, and begged me to keep going. It wasn't the best I've had, but it was still pretty spectacular."

I nod my head some more. I even fake a smile, and Thomas beams at me. I piece of food is thrown at the two of us, lands directly on Thomas, and splatters onto me. I look, and I see Gally shaking his head at me. He mutters something about me making the wrong decision, being friends with Thomas, but I just tune him out. I do that all the time, and with everybody I know to be honest. I hurts, knowing that Thomas probably isn't good for me, but not being strong enough to resist him. I'm under his spell, and he doesn't even know it. If he does, he just doesn't care.

"Something wrong?" Thomas asks, looking at me, concern burning in his eyes. "You just seem a little off today."

"I'm fine." I lie, trying to hide what I actually feel. "Continue."

Thomas hesitates, glancing over me, but then continues to chatter away. I retreat back into my own head, nodding, and occasionally giving oh yeahs, once in a while. I am really happy for him, I really am, but it pains me on the inside. It's like my mind is trying to force me away from him, but my heart just keeps resisting. I know that I can't just abandon Thomas, but a part of me thinks that he won't even miss me. If I wasn't his friend, does he have more? The whole school hates him, but it doesn't stop those horn-dogs from hopping into bed with him. They know he's just going to hurt them in the end, but it doesn't matter to them. Why do they tell me that I'm wrong, knowing I'll get hurt, when they are doing the exact same thing. Hypocrites is what they are.

"You aren't listening to me, are you?" Thomas asks, in a sad voice. "I asked you if you thought she was into me, and you just muttered an 'oh yeah, that's good.' What's wrong today, Newt. You've been distant since your... incident. Are you still thinking about... you know?"

I rapidly shake my head no. Thomas huffs, and wraps an arm around my neck. We walk like that, and Thomas starts talking again. The incident he referred to is the time I tried to kill myself. I went to hang myself in my room, but Thomas tackled me out of my chair. He comes in through my window, and I go through his. It's how we see each other outside of school. I can't imagine what he must have felt, excited to see his best friend, only to see him about to end his life. No, I am not thinking about it anymore. Well, not often. Okay, sometimes I think about it, but I'd never put Thomas through that pain.

"We have a writing assignment due today." Thomas says, snapping me out of my daze. "I hope you did it. We were supposed to write a short story. Mr. Janson will kill you if you do not turn it in."

"I have the story, Tommy." I say, laughing. "It's you who always skips his assignments."

"True, but that's because I don't care about his class." Thomas says, nonchalantly. "I care about you though, so I'm going to make sure you did your assignment."

I feel my cheeks flare up when Thomas says that he cares about me. I know that he doesn't care about me like I care about him, but it's good enough for me. As long as he cares about me in some way, then I'm good as gold. I just wish that he did, so I can finally feel something other than sadness, and pain. It's all good though. I bleed on the inside, but I don't let him know. I can't let him know, or else I might just lose him. I don't notice that we make it to English, so I almost trip over a chair. Thomas laughs at me, and we take our seats.

Ratman, Mr. Jansen, grumbles something to us, and sits at his desk. The board tells us to turn in our short stories, and I do so. Thomas does too, and I am astounded that he actually completed a school assignment. Ratmas stares at him, jaw dropped, and then looks at the paper. The expression on his face is priceless, and I would not be surprised if he falls out of the chair. Thomas just gives him an innocent smile, and returns to his seat. We high five each other, and I smile like an idiot. Gosh, I really need to get myself under control.

"Well then." Jansen gleams, happy at us for once. "Everyone has completed the task, so I'm going to give everybody a group assignment. Split into teams of one, two or three, and collaborate on a romantic story. I want at least twenty pages, front and back. I want good plot, character development, detail, everything. It's due in three weeks. You will be spending all of your class time on it, and I want it done perfectly."

Everyone looks around for a partner, and I consider flying solo for this one. I want to write a romantic story with Thomas, but I'm not even sure his heart can love beyond a one night stand. I think about what I want to write, and I get tapped on the shoulder. I look up, and I see an Asian boy. He has bulky arms, sleek black hair, light brown eyes, and he's quite attractive. I wonder if he's going to be another person to tell me that Thomas is bad for me.

"You want to work with me?" The boy asks, turning a little red. "My name's Minho. I don't know if you already have a partner or not, but I just want to know. I think you're cute, and I just want to get to know you."

"I'm his partner." Thomas growls, and I remember that he's there. "I think you're a little too late on that deal. You can get to know him when we're done completing the assignment. Maybe not even then. Who knows, so just find another partner."

"I wasn't talking to you." Minho snaps, and then turns his attention to me. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat? I know this really amazing seafood place, and I'm sure that you'd love to go."

My brain just stops dead in it's tracks. Is this guy serious? He is asking me out on a date, and I can't even talk. My mouth just hangs open, and I can barely hear the pleas and protests coming from Thomas. I catch Minho's gaze, and I smile into them. He is pretty, but I don't know if I want to. Thomas seems to not want me to, but is this a sign telling me that I should move on from liking Thomas. I can still be his best friend, but I can have a boyfriend too.

"He doesn't like seafood." Thomas spits, glaring daggers at Minho. "He likes steak, barbecue, and chicken wings best. There, now you know something about Newt, so how about you turn around, and let us discuss what we want to do for this story."

"I know this epic steakhouse." Minho beams at me, and I feel my cheeks flare up. "I want you to talk, not Thomas."

"I'd love to go." I reply, instantly regretting it. "I'll have to see about the whole partner thing. Date yes, and project... maybe."

"Awesome!" Minho exclaims, handing me a piece of paper. "That's my number. Just text me later, if you really want to go. I'll pick you up whenever you want."

The bell rings, and we collect our things. Thomas goes out the door, without even waiting for me. I find it odd, since we always walk together. I hustle up, and I run out of the door. I see Thomas halfway to our next class, and a pang of guilt his me. I think Thomas is hurt that I don't want to partner with him, but how am I supposed to say no to Minho. He likes me the way I want somebody to like me, so Thomas is just going to have to suck it up. I desperately wish that Thomas would come back, and walk with me, but I know that it's probably not going to happen.

"I think he's jealous." Minho says, walking next to me. "I would be too."

"I really do want to go out with you, but I think I need to talk to him." I reply, and Minho agrees.

"Don't worry about it." Minho says, motioning with his hand. "Just text me if you change your mind."

=====

"Something wrong?" I ask Thomas, crawling through his window.

Thomas doesn't speak to me, and I don't really blame him. After school, I regret telling Minho that I'll go out with him, and now Thomas is upset with me. Thomas paces around the room, and wears an expression of deep sadness. I don't know why it bothers him so much. He doesn't care about me like I want him to. My mind is probably just making this more dramatic than it actually is. When Thomas finally looks at me, and I can see the look in his eye, I see an indescribable amount of pain. Maybe I'm not imagining it. Maybe Thomas is just upset about the date.

"Why did you say yes?" Thomas asks, hoarsely, leaving me unsure how what to say. "I-I just can't be your friend anymore."

"W-What?!" I scream, unable to understand. "Why can't you? Just because I'm doing what you do to me everyday, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be my friend. I hear your stories about all the people you do, and I never complain. Why can't you just be happy for me."

"Seeing you with another guy makes me upset." Thomas says, avoiding eye contact with me. "Please just get out."

My heart stops in my chest. I've never seen Thomas so broken, and so sad before. He gestures for me to exit the house, and I can't stop the tears rolling down my cheek. This morning, I'd never guess that this would happen. Me crying makes Thomas cry, and I feel sick to my stomach. Thomas is done with me, and there is nothing that I can do. If him seeing me with someone else makes him upset, then I can't be around him. I have to be happy too. It's not fair that Thomas gets to fuck with these people, and I just sit here, and pretend to be happy for him. That's not how life works.

"No." I say, getting his attention. "I'm not leaving. Seeing you with other people makes me very unhappy, too. I pretend that everything is good, and I fake my smiles. How come when it happens to you, suddenly it's a problem?"

"I like you, Newt." Thomas says, and I stop dead in my place. "I know that you don't feel the same for me, so I go and I sleep with random people. None of them just seem to make me as happy as if it were you."

"I like you too, bloody idiot!" I scream, making him flinch. "You've slept with everyone except me. How is that supposed to make me feel? If you like me, why didn't you tell me? You show other people just how much you like them, but apparently I'm not good enough for that?"

"I just wanted it to be special if it were you." Thomas whispers, and I barely hear it. "I didn't know that it hurt you so much. I was planning on taking you out on a date, but I was too scared. Minho beat me to you, and I just got upset. I'm really sorry, Newt."

Without thinking, I run over to Thomas pulling him into a kiss. I feel him kiss me back, and it sends chills up my spine. It's like our lips were made to fit each other's perfectly. We fall onto his bed, and I grind on top of him. An almost inaudible moan escapes Thomas' mouth, and it makes my heart beat faster. Thomas likes me back. I repeat this in my head, and it makes me feel so happy. We break apart, and I just stare down at him. Beneath me, Thomas stares at me. His hair is slightly messed up, his lips are slightly parted, and I see nothing but love in his eyes.

"Scratch what I said earlier." Thomas says, kissing me again. "I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Tommy." I say, and we lock lips again.

The rest of the night goes by without us taking it too far. We're going to take things slow, and see how things work. I know that we're going to be together, and I know that Thomas is in love with me. Knowing that I now have him fills me with great pleasure, and I don't even know how to describe it. I can finally breathe again, and it's the best feeling in the world. It's even better, knowing that Thomas is what makes me happy. I love knowing that I make him happy too. Some people will still tell me that he's bad for me. Some people will still tell me that I'll end up hurt. Well those people can fuck themselves. I love Thomas, and he loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished at 2:30 in the morning.


End file.
